She is My Sister!
by Jihannie
Summary: Choi Siwon dengan segala sifat posesif terhadap adiknya berusaha untuk menjaga dan melindunginya. Tan Kibum yang lebih dominan memiliki sifat seperti eommanya dan seorang Choi Ryeowook yeoja manis yang berhasil mendebarkan jantung seorang Kim Yesung! SiBum and YeWook, GS, Cerita Pasaran, author baru
1. Chapter 1

She is my sister

Cast : Choi Siwon

Choi Ryeowook

Tan Kibum

Kim Jong Hoon

Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD, Genderswitch, Hanya sebuah fanfic tidak sesuai kenyataan di dunia.

* * *

©®Nafile~~

hah-hah-hah

deru nafas siwon bersahutan ketika dia terus berlari dibawah sengatan panas matahari, tanpa mempedulikan kemejanya yang basah oleh keringat ataupun kakinya yang panas akibat gesekan sepatu dan aspal jalan. Yah.. itu semua dia lakukan demi adik perempuannya...

jam menunjukkan pukul 3 siang ketika siwon tiba di halaman sekolah adiknya.. sial! Seharusnya dari 2 jam yang lalu dia tiba disini!

Karena macet yang entah karena apa atau dia yang memang tidak tau apa-apa membuatnya harus terjebak selama berjam-jam di antrian kendaraan.

Dengan tekad kuat akhirnya siwon meninggalkan mobilnya dengan sembarangan dan lari menuju sekolah ini..

"Oppa!"

Teriakan itu membuat siwon menghembuskan nafasnya lega... dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bocah perempuan dengan dua kepang di kepalanya yang merupakan adiknya itu, dia menyamakan tingginya dengan sang adik yang berusia 10 tahun, lalu memeluknya.

"wookie-ah, maafkan oppa terlambat menjemputmu.."

"tadi di jalan macet total.." sambung siwon dengan tangannya yang aktif mengelus rambut adiknya –Choi Ryeowook-

"ne.. oppa gwaenchana"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mencium kening wookie sejenak, untunglah adiknya bisa mengerti dan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sekarang jamannya penculikan anak bukan?

"dongsaeng oppa memang pintar" ucap siwon dengan senyum jokernya yang mampu melelehkan hati yeoja manapun.

"tapi, ada syaratnya" tanggap wookie cepat

"he? syarat.. syarat apa?" tanya siwon bingung

Wookie berpose seolah ia sedang berfikir lengkap dengan jari mungilnya yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dan itu sukses membuat siwon mencubit pipinya gemas.. dongsaengnya ini memeng manis!

"ah.. oppa harus traktir wookie makan ice cream" pekik wookie kemudian

Siwon tersenyum, sudah diduga... "siap bos!" jawabnya dengan tangan ala tentara yang memberi hormat.

Siwon membawa wookie ke dalam gendongannya dan mulai melangkahkan menjauhi gedung sekolah

"nah... sekarang ayo kita makan ice cream.."

"oppa,, nanti wookie mau ice cream yang rasa coklat ne... terus toppingnya strawberri ya.."

"terus yang besar ne oppa..."

"ya chagi..." siwon tersenyum tulus menanggapi semua celoteh riang wookie.

* * *

©®Nafile~~

Siwon turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya dengan wookie yang terlelap dalam gendongannya, dia memaski pekarangan rumah mewahnya dilihatnya mobil yang ditinggalinya tadi di tengah kemacetan sudah terparkir rapi di garasi rumahnya. Bibi shim menghampirinya ketika tuan muda choi itu membuka pintu

"ah.. sepertinya nona muda tertidur... biar saya yang membawanya ke kamar" ujarnya

"tidak usah bibi shim... bibi sebaiknya istirahat saja" tolak siwon halus, bibi shim tersenyum mendengarnya "baiklah" jawaabnya anak majikannya ini selain tampan hatinya juga baik.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh mungil adiknya dengan hati-hati lalu mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur... matanya mengedar menelisik kamar bercat ungu itu dengan pernak-pernik jerapah kesukaan ryeowook, dan matanya berhenti pada pigura foto di meja nakas dongsaengnya...

Sebuah foto keluarga... ah... senyumnya mengembang melihat foto itu, membuatnya mengingat kembali waktu pengambilan foto tersebut.

Flashback (3 tahun yang lalu)

"ryeowookkie"

"Wookie-ah... eoddiga?"teriakan nyonya choi bersama putra sulungnya yang berumur 17 tahun menggema di rumah mewah itu. Mereka sedang mencari choi ryeowook putri bungsu keluarga choi. Wookie-panggilan akrabnya- hilang entah kemana padahal, potografer yang disewa appanya sudah datang untuk memotret keluarga itu..

Hingga tuan choi datang dengan wookie dalam gendongannya.

"umma... lihatlah appa membawa anak nakal.." ujar tuan choi menghampiri istri beserta putra sulungnya.

anak itu masih memakai hanbok putih mahalnya hanya saja mulut, bibir dan tangan mungilnya penuh dengan ice cream yang mencair.

Nyonya choi mengambil alih wookie ke gendongannya dan mencoba membersihkan noda ice cream yang ada pada muka anaknya.

"aish... kau darimana saja dongsaeng kecil.." tanya siwon yang berada di sebelah ibunya.

"tadi wookie ke dapul makan ice cream terus appa gendong wookie ke sini" adu wookie dengan suara cadel dan muka cemberutnya

"jadi, anak umma ini makan ice cream eoh? Padahal dari tadi eomma dan siwon hyung mencari wookie"

wookie memalingkan muka mendengar ucapan sang umma tangannya sengaja dilipat di dadanya, berpose marah.

"uhm... wookie gak mau foto!" ucapnya ngambek

"ya sudah... kalau beitu biar appa, umma sama siwon oppa saja yang foto habis itu kita jalan-jalan... eotteokhe?" mendengar ucapan sang appa wookie melirik ke arahnya masih dengan pose marahnya

"woah jinja appa?" tanya sang hyung antusias

"ne.. ayo umma turunkan saja anak itu?" nyonya choi tau bahwa suaminya hanya bercanda maka ia berpura-pura menurunkan wookie dari gendongannya. Wookie menggeleng "aniya.. umma" rengeknya lengkap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"ya sudah sekarang wokie bersih-bersih setelah itu ikut foto ne..." kepala wookie menggangguk "iya... tapi habis itu kita jalan-jalan ne appa.." tuan choi tertawa... putra bungsunya ini tidak akan menolak jika di ajak jalan-jalan

"oke... sayang" jawabnya kemudian

"ye... ye... asikk"

Setelah insiden itu akhirnya keluarga choi bisa mengambil foto keluarga.. mereka terlihat sangat berbahagia... nyonya choi yang duduk dengan hanbok pink cerah, yang sangat pas di tubuhnya serta sang suami yang duduk dengan setelah jas dengan wookie di pangkuannya sedangkan siwon berdi di belakang tepat di tengah-tengah orangtuanya... sungguh keluarga yang sempurna bukan?

Setidaknya hingga 1 tahun kemudian dimana nyonya dan tuan choi meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuat siwon terpuruk... bagaimana bisa di usianya yang masih belia dia sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab besar kepada perusahaan peninggalan appanya belum lagi dongsaengnya yang masih kecil... rasanya ia ingin mati saja.. tapi, pada akhirnya siwon menyadari bahwa masih ada nyawa sang adik dalam tanggung jawabnya hingga dia perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit seperti sekarang ini...

Flashback off

Siwon menghela nafas berat mengenang perjalanan sulitnya hingga menjadi seperti ini,, baginya sekarang wookie adalah prioritas utamanya.. dia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping wookie memejamkan matanya dan ikut memasuki alam mimpinya.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, dengan langkah riang wookie serta senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin imut wookie memasuki gedung elit sekolahnya.. selama melangkah menuju kelasnya tak henti-hentinya yeoja manis itu menerima sapaan hangat dari murid lain tentu siapa yang tidak kenal choi ryeowook adik pemilik choi corp. Belum lagi wajahnya yang manis dan imut uh... siapa yang tidak terpesona eoh? Salah satunya namja kecil dengan mata sipit yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang mengklaim Errr.. bahwa ryeowook akan menjadi istrinya kelak.

"pagi... wookie baby" wookie mengedip polos ketika namja bermata sipit yang merupakan sunbaenya itu menyapanya tepat di depan kelas. Sudah biasa seorang kim yesung akan menyapa dan akhirnya mengekor wookie kemana pun. Kecuali saat jam pelajaran karena kelas yesung 2 tingkat lebih tinggi dibanding wookie.

"hng... pagi juga yesung oppa" yesung semakin terbang ke angan-angan melihat yeoja kecil yang katanya kelak akan menjadi istri masa depannya itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Hei yesung gue bilangin ya, anak kecil kaya lu tau apa? Gue aja belum punya calon nah lu.. *curhat*

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi... wookie memakan kimbap kesukaannya di kelas yap! Karena siwon, setiap hari selalu ada yang mengantarkan makanan untuk wookie jadi dongsaeng manisnya itu tidak perlu cape-cape antri dan makan di kantin 'belum tentukan makanan di kantin itu bersih dan sehat' begitulah ucapan bijak dari seorang choi siwon.

Wookie mendongak melihat seseorang duduk di hadapannya

"anyeong... wookie baby" sapa orang itu-kim yesung

"eoh,, anyeong oppa" yesung yang merupakan anak salah satu pengusaha terkenal di korea itu matanya terus saja menatap yeoja manis di hadapannya

"oppa tidak makan" tanya wookie dengan mulut yang penuh akan makanan yang membuat yesung gemas sendiri.

"oppa... sudah makan kok!" jawabnya dengan senyum yang membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

"oh.." jawab wookie singkat dan melanjutkan makannya

"wookie.."

"ne..." wookie memandang yesung yang sedang mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue.

"nah... sudah bersih tadi kau belepotan" ucap yesung. Sebenarnya dari tadi jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan karena wookie yang memandanginya intens... tapi salahkan saja siwon yang sangat overprotective hingga wookie menjadi sangat polos dan hanya menganggap sepele tindakan yesung tadi... huahaha kasian yesung :p

"hehehe.. gomawo oppa" jangan ditanya mukanya yesung kaya gimana.. memerah seperti kepiting rebus ketika wookie berterima kasih kepadanya dengan senyumnya yang manis.. nge-fly dah...

"ne cheonma..." balasnya.. yesung melihat jam tangannya 10 menit lagi bel masuk.. ini saatnya..

"uhmm.. wookie..." wookie berhenti membereskan kotak makannya ketika yesung memanggilnya masih lengkap dengan muka yang memerah

"ne... waeyo?"

Yesung menyodorkan (?) sebuah surat ungu yang ditatap bingung oleh wookie "ini apa?" tanyanya bingung sampai hendak membukanya.

"hua.. ja-jangan dibuka.." yesung gelagepan ketika yeoja manis itu hampir membuka suratnya "lho memangnya kenapa?" ditanya begitu yesung semakin gelagepan demi apa... ditatap oleh wookie dengan pandangan polos serta bingung karena menerima surat cinta darinya lebih membuatnya deg-degan dibanding takut ketahuan main di game center pulang sekolah bersama kyuhyun tetangganya dan changmin teman dari tetangganya itu.. *anak kurang ajar*

"nanti saja kau bukanya.. sendirian.." elak yesung keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai menetes dari jidat mulusnya grogi eoh?

Dan rasanya lega ketika melihat wookie mengangguk "baiklah.. nanti wookie buka di rumah" 'YES! YES!' batinnya jejingkrakan senang...

* * *

©®Nafile~~

Tidak seperti kemarin hari ini, siwon datang tepat waktu untuk menjemput adiknya. Bahkan tadi mereka sempat mampir ke restaurant untuk mengisi perut..

Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sofa putih ruang tengah keluarga choi dengan siwon yang fokus pada siaran TV di depannya

Wookie melepaskan snack-snacknya untuk kemudian beralih menatap oppanya "oppa PSP wookie dimana?" siwon menatap balik dongsaengnya "lho bukannya tadi wookie membawanya ke sekolah.." jawabnya

Wookie memiringkan kepalanya mengingat-ingat "ah iya ada di tas wookie" pekiknya

"oppa~ ambilkan tas wookie dong.." pintanya manja..

Wookie langsung membuka tas ungunya untuk mencari PSP terbaru pemberian oppanya, namun dahinya mengerut bingung PSPnya tidak ada "oppa PSPnya tidak ada.."

Hah~~ siwon berhenti menonton beritanya, kadang dia merasa bersalah karna memanjakan wookie hingga adiknya ini menjadi begitu manja bahkan hanya untuk mencari PSP miliknya, sungguh adiknya kini sudah berumur 12 tahun... "mwo? Kau sudah mencarinya? Benar tidak ada?" tanya siwon dengan tatapan lembut "ne.." lirih wookie oh.. siwon tau pasti sebentar lagi adiknya ini akan menangis jika PSPnya tidak ditemukan. Dengan segera diambilnya tas ungu itu dikeluarkan semua isinya.. hingga matanya melihat surat ungu yang jatuh dari tas wookie

"tuhkan oppa~ gak ada.." tanpa mempedulikan rengekan wookie, siwon turun dari sofa untuk mengambil surat itu.. tanpa disangka dia melihat PSP putih do kolong meja..

"eh.. wookie ini PSP mu.." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan PSP putih itu yang disambut dengan dua mata yang berbinar-binar senang..

Siwon kembali duduk di sofa melihatkan surat yang ditemukannya "wookie-ah ini surat apa" "ah.. itu dari yesung oppa" jawab wookie yang masih fokus ke gamenya. "isinya apa"

"gak tau... katanya wookie harus buka dirumah terus sendirian" siwon menyerit bingung mendengarnya 'aneh' ucap batinnya "boleh oppa buka?" ijinnya

"hng.. boleh" jawab wookie tak acuh.. ck..ck.. tidak menepati janji eoh?

Siwon membuka surat itu dan seketika matanya membulat kaget ketika membaca isinya.. OH YA AMPUN... sungguh adiknya ini masih polos –tepatnya siwon yang terlalu menjaga kepolosan adiknya- tapi dia sudah mendapat surat cinta.. OMG gue aja belum pernah dapet *curhat lagi* dasar anak zaman sekarang... dimasukkan lagi surat itu ke amplopnya "isisnya apa oppa?"

"hng.. katanya wookie mau gak jadi yeojachingunya yesung?" wookie memiringkan kepalanya "eh? Yeojachingu itu apa oppa?" tuh kan bener adiknya masih –terlalu- polos *poor Yesung

Isinya :

Anyeong Ryeowookkie... wookie-ah entah kenapa kalau oppa disamping wookie jantung oppa selalu berdebar-debar.. apa oppa sakit jantung? Tapi, kata umma itu namanya jatuh cinta... berarti oppa jatuh cinta sama wookie.. wookie cinta gak sama oppa? Apa wookie mau jadi yeojachingu oppa? Bales ne... oppa tunggu..

Saranghaeyo Ryeowookkie... ^.^

Ini benar tulisan yesung tanpa basa-basi, walaupun dia sudah kelas 2SMP tulisannya masih jelek... dan siwon tertawa karena ini...


	2. Chapter 2

Langkahnya anggun dan penuh percaya diri ketika keluar dari taksi

Kulit putih pucatnya bersinar dibawah sinar sang surya

Wajahnya yang cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan membuat semua orang memperhatikannya

Blazer kerja merah maroon dipadu rok hitam yang dikenakkannya terlihat sangat pas membalut tubuh mungil itu

Jangan lupa yeoja itu berotak jenius

Oh well,, dia begitu sempurna..

 **SHE IS MY SISTER!**

Choi Siwon

Choi Ryeowook

Tan Kibum

Kim Jong Hoon

Tidak sesuai EYD, Genderswitch, Hanya sebuah fanfic tidak sesuai kenyataan di dunia, cerita pasaran.

 **©®Nafile~~**

 **Chapter II**

Tan Kibum memandang takjub gedung perusahaan yang menjulang tinggi dan megah dihadapannya.. demi apa appanya saja yang merupakan pengusaha lintas negara belum punya gedung perusahaan sebesar ini.. dan sekarang gedung bertuliskan 'ChoiCorp' perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa pembuatan iklan ini akan menjadi tempat kerjanya selama 2 bulan sesuai kontrak.

Sekaligus menjadi tempat terakhir 'pencariannya'

Gadis berusia 20 tahun dengan IQ diatas rata-rata itu mulai melangkah memasuki lobi mewah gedung ChoiCorp. Orang-orang hilir mudik keluar masuk gedung ini, Yah tidak heran juga karena sekarang sudah masuk jam kantor.

Eits,, bukan berarti kibum terlambat di hari pertamanya ini, dia sih hanya menuruti apa yang di katakan oleh bagian personalia yang kemarin menelponnya untuk datang pada jam 10.

sambil berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, kibum masih memperhatikan deretan lukisan indah yang tertata rapi di dinding lobi. Dia bukannya norak lho.. Hanya saja dia jarang datang ke perusahaan seperti ini, pergi ke perusahaan appanya saja dia malas apalagi ke perusahaan lain! Bahkan surat lamaran kerjanya pun dia kirim lewat e-mail lalu tesnya di anak cabang perusahaan. Ya.. jadi maklumin aja ya...

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" yeoja bername-tag 'Kim Taena' dengan ramah bertanya ketika melihat kibum menghampiri meja resepsionis di lobi itu.

Kibum membulatkan matanya melihat taena 'dia begitu cantik' batinnya memuji. Tidak bisa dipercaya ChoiCorp selain perusahaannya yang sukses, memiliki banyak cabang dan gedung perusahaan yang mewah, perusahaan ini juga memiliki karyawan yang benar-benar Good Looking. Hebat!

'kesan pertama harus terlihat baik' masih kibum ingat nasehat sang appa tadi. Lengkungan indah bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick pink kibum tunjukkan kepada taena

"begini.. saya diberitahu bahwa saya diterima menjadi sekretaris Tuan Choi yang baru"

"oh.. anda Tan Kibum-shi?" kibum mengangguk mantap ditambah mata membulat senang seperti anak kecil yang dituruti kemauannya ah.. sepertinya dia lupa nasehat selanjutnya dari sang appa untuk tetap bersikap anggun..

"ne.."

Lagi-lagi Kibum dibuat berdecak kagum melihat Taena dengan high heells hitamnya yang kibum perkirakan tinggi haknya sekitar 6cm berjalan kearah kibum dengan sangat anggun. Ditambah senyum indahnya yang mampu membuat kibum merasa kalah akan kecantikan yang dimiliki perempuan itu.

"mari saya antar ke ruangan Choi sajangnim" bahkan tutur kata dan cara berjalannya sangat pantas untuk dikagumi.. hingga tanpa sadar kibum tidak menjawab omongan taena tadi. Namun kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti taena memasuki lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai 5, belok kiri dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan 'CEO ChoiCorp' dengan ukiran kayu yang kibum yakin 'pasti kayu terbaik&termahal' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Setelah mengetuk pintu itu taena langsung membukanya dan itu sukses membuat kibum heran.. selagi memasuki ruangan itu kibum berfikir biasanya di ruangan seorang SAJANGNIM seperti ini pasti ada sekretarisnya seperti ruangan Appanya..

Tapi tak berapa lama dia sadar,, bukankah dia ada di sini untuk menggantikan sekretaris Choi Sajangnim ya.. Pantas saja sekarang Choi Sajangnim tidak memiliki sekretaris.

haduh... kibum mengetok kepalanya pelan, bagaimana bisa dia sebodoh ini sih?

Dibalik komputer berlogo apel tergigit bisa kibum lihat tubuh tegap itu, terlihat serius membaca dokumen. Dari jauh saja aura kepemimpinan sudah terlihat jelas.

Mereka berhenti sekitar dua petak ubin di depan meja dengan papan nama 'Choi Siwon CEO ChoiCorp' lagi-lagi dengan ukiran kayu...

"sajangnim.. ini Tan Kibum-shi dia yang akan menjadi sekretaris baru anda.." kibum membungkuk hormat ketika taena memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeonghaseyo... Tan Kibum imnida mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjadi sekretaris baru anda... bageupseumnida sajangnim"

"hmm.." jawab siwon dengan mata dan tangannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari laptop.

Mata kibum melotot tak percaya, bibirnya sedikit mendatar..

What the hell?

Udah?

Cuma begitu responnya?

Itu sih bukannya jawaban! cuma gumaman ambigu yang gak jelas artinya!

Kibum mengerjap tak percaya saat taena menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen kepadanya 'baru masuk tapi pekerjaannya sudah sebanyak ini!' keluhnya dalam hati.

'fighting!' kibum masih bisa mendengar gumaman taena untuknya yang dibalas kibum dengan senyum –agak terpaksa-

"Kibum-shi bekerjalah dengan baik ne.. sajangnim saya mohon pamit" pamit taena namun tetap saja siwon fokus pada pekerjaannya

"hmm.."

Gumaman tak jelas artinya! 'apa dia masih saudaraan dengan si Sasuke Teme?' pikir kibum, dia teringat akan karakter Sasuke Uchiha karya Masashi Kishimoto yang mirip dengan bosnya itu.

Dengan mulut komat-kamit kibum berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di samping kiri pintu.. Choi sajangnim itu memang tampan, kaya tapi apa seperti itu sikapnya? Sok sibuk! *bos kan emang sibuk bum-ah/Plak*

'sabar kibum-ah ini juga demi pencarianmu oke' batinnya menasehati. Seketika bibirnya kembali melengkung membentuk senyum "Fighting!" hingga tanpa sadar dia berteriak, lengkap dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal ke atas dan itu sukses membuat siwon memandangnya aneh..

Errr... 'ada apa dengan yeoja ini' batinnya bertanya

Kibum tersadar atas apa yang dia lakukan dan bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya dengan siwon. Yeoja itu menampilkan deretan giginya putih bersih karena Pep*odent dengan malu setengah mati dia menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan segera membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali ke arah siwon.

'kibum babo apa yang telah kau lakukan!' batinnya nelangsa

Sekali lagi kibum tersenyum malu ke arah siwon dan akhirnya bosnya itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda..

.

.

.

Ddrrrt...

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"ne... tungu oppa oke"

"..."

"hahaha... nado saranghae chagi'

Sejenang kibum mematung melihat senyum siwon ketika menerima panggilan entah dari siapa. 'omo.. aku seperti melihat seorang malaikat tersenyum' 'eh.. tidak.. tidak kibum dia itu bosmu..' batinnya bicara. Bahkan sepertinya dia lupa bahwa dari tadi dia tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk bosnya itu. Ah! Sama seperti adiknya, pesona seorang Choi Siwon begitu menyilaukan bahkan hanya dengan dia tersenyum ...

Siwon melirik jam tangan mahalnya pantas saja sudah hampir jam 12 saatnya untuk menjemput adik manjanya itu. Siwon berjalan ke arah meja kibum, aura bahagia begitu terasa ketika membayangkan adik manisnya.

"kibum-shi.. saya akan keluar sebentar jika ada yang mencari saya bilang saja untuk tunggu sebentar setelah jam istirahat" dan lagi-lagi kibum melamun saking terpesonanya melihat senyum seorang Choi Siwon hingga siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya 'ada apalagi dengan yeoja di depannya ini?'

"hmm... kibum-shi?" lambaian tangan siwon di depan mukanya membuat kibum tersadar "ah.. ne.." masih dengan kelinglungannya dia mengangguk seakan-akan paham atas perintah yang diberikan siwon

"kau mengerti kan?" siwon sekali lagi memastikan

Dari duduknya kibum tersenyum "ne arraseo sajangnim.."

"baiklah saya pergi dulu" matanya masih memandang punggung tegap siwon yang mulai melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan ruangan ini..

'ah.. apa yang kau lakukan kibum? inilah saatnya!' seakan teringat, bergegas kibum keluar ruangan untuk megikuti siwon hingga sebuah suara di belakangnya mengagetkannya

"kibum-shi ini ada tambahan pekerjaan untukmu" kibum menggeram kesal, dia berbalik dan menemukan serang namja berpakaian stylist bername-tag 'Jung Yunho'.

Masih dengan muka kesalnya kibum menerima semua dokumen yang dikasih yunho dan langsung berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya err... 'orang yang aneh' gumamnya

Dengan ekspresi datar dan aura dingin yang mematikan, yeoja itu berputar jalan kembali ke ruangannya.

Sial! Karena yunho rencananya menjadi terhenti!

.

.

*ikut siwon oppa jemput my baby wookie*lambai tangan pay...pay..

See you next chapter ^.^ Naff~~


	3. Chapter 3

**SHE IS MY SISTER!**

Choi Siwon

Choi Ryeowook

Tan Kibum

Kim Jong Hoon

Etc.

Super Junior GS Fanfiction.

Cerita pasaran yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Nafile, author abal yang ganti penname XieMichine.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Hati-hati typo bergentayangan.

 _With Love!_

Siwon melongo melihat apa yang ada di depannya! Baru 5 menit dia sampai di sini dan matanya langsung disuguhkan pemandangan 2 anak beda gender yang mungkin sedang merasakan indahnya cinta. Bahkan Siwon tidak yakin bahwa itu cinta, ya mungkin monyetnya berada di antara mereka berdua. Berarti...

Kalian mau tau eoh?

Jadi begini di bangku taman itu tepat di hadapan Siwon berdiri saat ini, Ryeowook dan seorang bocah laki-laki dengan kepala yang agak besar -Kata Siwon- dan jelas tidak lebih dari bocah ingusan setingkat Junior High School, mereka duduk di bangku itu dengan tangan si namja yang aktif menyuapi buah-buahan kepada adik manisnya dan sesekali ikut melihat game yang dimainkan Ryeowook. Sedangkan adiknya itu fokus pada PSP yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Apa sebegitu menyilaukannya pesona seorang Choi Ryeowook?

'Tidak bisa dibiarkan' posesif Siwon melarang. apa-apaan namja ingusan itu. Dan karamel coklatnya semakin melotot tajam ketika tangan bocah itu dengan lancangnya mengusap rambut Wookie-NYA!

Oh ayolah Siwon-ah itu hanya cinta(?) monyet... kenapa kau sangat posesif.

'Tidak bisa dibiakan' sikap posesifnya sekali lagi yang berbicara.

Dengan langkah besar Siwon menghampiri dua bocah tersebut. Kemudian dia mendengus kecil, bahkan ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di depan dua bocah itu mereka tidak memperdulikannya. Jinjja! Apa mereka rasa di dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ekhem.." dengan muka yang tidak bersahabat Siwon berdehem mencoba menarik perhatian dua bocah tersebut.

Gotcha! dua bocah itu mendokkan kepalanya.

Wookie tersenyum lebar "Oppa" pekiknya kemudian.

Berbeda ekspresi dengan Ryeowook, Yesung dengan blak-blakannya menampilkan ekspresi tidak senang melihat Siwon, yang menurutnya adalah pria dewasa menyebalkan karena selalu melarangnya mendekati calon istrinya itu.

'Kuda Posesif' batinnya dengan songong memaki.

Siwon balas tersenyum dan sedikit melirik kearah Yesung, kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Wookie-ah ayo kita pulang" ajaknya. yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

Seringai atau lebih tepatnya senyum jahat Siwon semakin lebar, ketika matanya melirik Yesung yang menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

'Rasakan kau kura-kura jelek' batinnya balik memaki.

Ryeowook memasukkan pspnya ke dalam tas, merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang tertiup angin lalu berdiri siap untuk pulang. Ketika kakinya akan melangkah, dia teringat akan sunbaenya yang menemaninya menunggu Siwon di taman ini. Seketika dia berbalik, kepalanya memiring bingung melihat Yesung yang menghadap ke samping.

"Yesung oppa"

Eh, mata Wookie mengedip lucu. Aneh! Ada apa dengan sunbaenya ini? Dipanggil kok tidak menyahut.

Sedangkan Siwon menatap kesal adiknya. Ya ampun mau apalagi sih adiknya ini.

"Yesung oppa" setelah tepukan yang diberikan yeoja manis itu pada bahunya, akhirnya yesung tersadar dari pikirannya yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu hal untuk membuat Siwon, yang notaben adalah calon kakak iparnya itu agar tidak terlalu posesif kepada Ryeowook.

"Ne, waeyo Wookie?"

"Wookie pulang dulu ne... Siwon Oppa udah datang"

Dengan tidak rela, Yesung mengangguk. "Baiklah, besok kalau Wookie nunggu Siwon Hyung lagi, panggil oppa aja ya. Kita tunggu bareng"

Siwon mendecih, jangan harap! Ingatkan dia besok untuk menjemput adiknya lebih awal.

"Ne oppa"dengan senyum manisnya Ryeowook menjawab. Lalu tangannya melambai sembari berjalan ke arah mobil oppanya.

"Pai~pai~ oppa" Yesung membalas lambaian itu dengan semangat tanpa menyadari Siwon yang masih menatapnya jengah.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang" ujarnya. Lalu bergegas mengganti high heelnya dengan sandal rumah yang nyaman.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Kibum yakin pasti appanya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lalu ummanya...

Hah~

Kibum kembali mengingat, sejak dongsaengnya hilang entah kemana perilaku ummanya berubah. Yah wajar sih sebagai seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak perempuan berumur 6 bulan saat itu pasti membuat psikis ummanya terguncang.

Karena dendam kesumbat seseorang kepada kakek dari pihak ummanya membuat keluarganya kehilangan anggota terkecil dari keluarga ini. Saat itu dengan tak berperasaannya orang tersebut mengambil adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam kereta bayinya. Kemudian orang tersebut meminta tebusan kepada keluarganya tapi ketika uang tersebut diberikan, adiknya malah hilang dan 3 tahun kemudian orang tersebut ditemukan tewas di sebuah sumur tua.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa biaya yang appanya keluarkan untuk memasang iklan pencarian di koran, televisi maupun radio. Bahkan Kibum mulai bosan untuk keluar masuk perusahaan ataupun berpura-pura menjadi seseorang untuk mencari adiknya itu. Dan kali ini orang kepercayaan appanya menjamin ini terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan pencarian. Karena menurut penyelidikan, adiknya itu merupakan anak yang selama ini menjadi putri bungsu keluarga Choi yang tak lain adalah adiknya Choi Siwon. Maka dari itu kibum melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan Siwon.

Namun terkadang dalam pikirannya muncul sedikit keraguan atas penyelidikan itu. Kalau benar seorang Choi Ryeowook adalah adik yang selama ini dia cari, kalau bukan?

Kibum memandang bosan kelakuan orangtuanya. Ini yang dia maksud tadi, appanya pasti sedang duduk di sofa dan ummanya... tentu duduk di atas pangkuan sang appa. Lihatlah tanpa mengenal usia mereka dengan khusunya asik bercumbu, hingga tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah pulang dan lagi-lagi menjadi penonton gratis atas kelakuan mereka itu.

Ck, jangan kau pikir adiknya hilang maka ummanya akan menjadi gila ataupun menjadi mayat hidup seperti kebanyakan cerita drama. Tan Heechul tetaplah Tan Heechul seseorang yang menerima apa adanya hidup ini. Walaupun sedih dan terpuruk atas kehilangan anak bungsunya, dia sadar bahwa hidup akan terus berjalan. Dari itu semenjak polisi menutup kasus penculikan anaknya, dia dengan tekadnya berusaha untuk membuat seorang putri lagi walaupun dia tau itu hampir mustahil. Mengingat kondisi rahimnya yang kering. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak pernah melupakan anak perempuannya yang kini entah bagaimana keadaannya.

Tak.. Tak... Tak..

Kibum membenturkan cincin emas yang dipakainya ke sebuah kaca yang tertempel di dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Dan itu sukses membuat orangtuanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Ciuman itu terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva antara dua bibir itu. Dengan lembut Hangeng mengusap sisa-sisa ciuman mereka kemudian mereka saling bertatapan penuh cinta dan itu membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Tersadar kalau anak sulungnya telah pulang, membuat Heechul berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

"Bummie bagaimana? Apa kita sudah bisa tes DNA?" tanyanya antusias disertai wajah penasaran ketika berada tepat di hadapan Kibum.

Matanya memandang sang umma agak lama, tak tega rasanya dia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Umma, aku baru sehari bekerja di sana. Jadi belum bisa" jawabnya mencoba memberi pengertian.

Senyum ummanya luntur namun dengan sigap sang appa menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Chagi, kau bersabarlah Kibum baru sehari berada di perusahaan itu"

"Tapi kapan ge? Bayi kecilku" lirih Heechul diiringi tetesan air asin yang berlomba turun ke pipi mulusnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi chagi" sebenarnya Hangeng pun sama terpuruknya dengan Heechul namun dia kepala keluarga di sini, kalau dia lemah bagaimana dengan keluarganya?

.

.

.

 _Slurrpt... Slurrptt..._

Dua yeoja manis itu memandang sedikit jijik ke arah bocah laki-laki di hadapan mereka yang dengan ganasnya mampu menghabiskan bermangkok-mangkok ramen.

"Dasar Food Moster!" gerutu salah satu yeoja manis itu.

"Wae BabyKyu, kau mau? Ramen ini benar-benar lezat"

"Aniyo, melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang"

Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh ke arah yeoja yang hampir sama manisnya dengan dia.

"Wookie-ah ayo kita balik ke kelas" ajaknya kemudian.

Ryeowook memandang polos sahabatnya itu. "Wae? Bukannya tadi Kyunnie yang minta anterin ke kantin. Sekarang Kyunnie belum makan apa-apa"

"Malas! Melihat dia makan seperti itu. Langsung membuang nafsu makanku" jawabnya menyindir.

Changmin yang merasa bersalah menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Dia menatap kyuhyun menyesal. "Mian Kyunnie, sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminta apapun dariku"

Gotcha! Yeoja manis itu menyeringai sadis, ini yang ditunggu.

"Jinjjayo?" tanyanya mehakinkan.

"Ne"

"Baiklah! Pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus mentraktir kami"

Oh tidak! Changmin mengerti apa yang dimaksud kami oleh kyuhyun. Dia menghela nafas, biarlah uang sakunya bulan ini habis karena mentraktir mereka. Setelah itu dia bisa meminta kepada kakak iparnya lagi.

"Tapi Kyunnie...

"Ssstt.. Wookie-ah nanti kita minta traktir ice cream aja "

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan keluar dari cafe tempatnya makan yang sudah sepi. Jelas karena jam istirahat perusahaan sudah lewat dan dia telat makan karena bosnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya memberikan banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga.

Sungguh! Bosnya itu!

Ketika sampai di depan pintu cafe gerakan tangannya kalah cepat saat dia akan mendorong pintu tersebut. Dari arah luar, pintu cafe itu terdorong lalu masuklah rombongan murid berseragam Elementary School. Matanya melirik ke arah gerombolan itu.

Deg

Dan entah untuk siapa, seketika jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

.

.

.

 _Hayooo... Kira-kira untuk siapa detakan jantung kibum tadi?_

 _Dari sini kayanya udah ketebak yak. Gue rasa mulai dari chap ini, alurnya bakal gue cepetin. Hehehe.. dan maafkan semua humor gaje yang gue selipin._

 _Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar?_

 _Masih adakah yang ingat nih ff atau malah lupa? Kalau lupa ya baca ulang aja... xixixi..._

 _Gue sadar kok udah 1 bulan lebih sejak chapter 2 di update. Mian ne.. maklum aja ya, beberapa bulan yang lalu gue sibuk sama semua ujian kelulusan. Boro-boro keingetan nih ff makan aja jadi gak nafsu, bener gak? Tapi alhamdulillah semua itu sudah terlewati, gue minta doanya ya semoga nilai gue bagus dan gue cepet dapet kerja biar bisa kuliah. Amin..._

 _Gue balik bawa chap 3, ada yang nungguin?_

 _Sebagai permintaan maaf, gue bakal update beberapa chap langsung jadi tungguin aja ya._

 _Ini dengan author abal yang sama kok kaga ganti orang, Cuma ganti penname yang dulu Nafile/Naff sekarang jadi XieMichine panggil aja Michine tapi jangan panggil Ajinomoto ya..._

 _Jangan lupa komentnya._

 _=See you next chapter^.^=_


	4. Chapter 4

**SHE IS MY SISTER!**

Choi Siwon

Choi Ryeowook

Tan Kibum

Kim Jong Hoon

Etc.

Super Junior GS Fanfiction.

Cerita pasaran yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Nafile, author abal yang ganti penname XieMichine.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Hati-hati typo bergentayangan.

 _With Love!_

"Yo! Changmin-ah gomawo ne chingu" satu persatu murid tingkat Elementary itu pulang dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih karena Changmin telah mentraktirnya. Dan Changmin pun hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa.

Yap! Yang dimaksud seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan 'Mentraktir kami' tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dia bersedia mentraktir semua teman kelompok Kyuhyun di kelasnya. Yang terdiri dari 5 orang yeoja dan 2 orang namja termasuk sepupunya Choi Ryeowook.

Batin Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh teman beda kelasnya itu "Minnie gomawo ne, kau memang namja baik" ucapnya kemudian dengan senyuman yang sangat manis yang dia yakini mampu membuat Changmin jatuh hati kepadanya. Ck,narsis.

Terbukti wajah putih Changmin mulai memerah tersipu mendengar pujian langsung dari bibir yeoja pujaannya. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. "Ne.. Cheonma Kyunnie"

 _Cup_

Mata Changmin membulat kaget. Tanpa terduga bibir Kyuhyun dengan jelas mendarat indah di pipi Changmin diiringi rona merah jambu yang muncul di masing-masing wajah mereka. Dan setelah menciumnya Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mematung tak percaya.

Daebak!

Hingga dia tak menyadari sebuah mobil merah metalik berhenti didekatnya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, keluarlah seorang namja dewasa berpakaian khas eksekutif muda dengn kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah di matanya dan jangan lupa jidat lebarnya yang menjadi ciri khas dari namja tersebut.

"Hey Min" tepukan ringan Yoochun berikan kepada Changmin, ketika adik iparnya itu masih bengong seperti sapi ompong.

"Hyung..." setelah tersadar Changmin langsung berseru gembira, seperti seorang anak yang mendapat mainan baru ditambah senyumnya yang mengembang manis bahkan sangat manis hampir membuat Michine diabetes/plak.

Firasat seorang Park Yoochun menjerit tak wajar. Raut wajahnya mendatar, jika Changmin tersenyum menyebalkan seperti ini tidak salah lagi pasti adik iparnya ini akan memerasnya lagi.

Tsk, kalau bukan dia adik dari istrinya, si pantat bebek yang seksi itu, gak akan rela dia memberi sepeser uang pun ke Changmin.

.

.

.

Tak.. Tak..

Bunyi ketikan keyboard begitu menggema di ruangan ini, Kibum dan Siwon masing-masing sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Kriet

Hingga pintu kaca tersebut terdorong ke dalam dan masuklah seorang yeoja kecil yang tak lain adik dari CEO kantor ini.

"Oppa"

Kibum yang mendengar pekikan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara seketika matanya berkaca-kaca, jari tangannya bergetar kecil. Batinnya masih belum mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya itu.

'Nae Dongsaeng'

Sedangkan Siwon langsung memeluk hangat adiknya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Belum"

"Mwo? Ini sudah siang sayang" dahi Siwon menyerit bingung mendengarnya.

"Wookie mau makan sama oppa~" ujar Wookie dengan nada suaranya yang manja. Well, dia belum makan siang tapi tadi makan ice cream yang ditraktir Changmin. Dan sekarang perutnya terasa sedikit perih.

"Tapi oppa sudah makan sayang, habis ini oppa juga ada rapat" Wookie yang mendengar itu langsung saja menampilkan wajah cemberutnya lengkap dengan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Siwon sedikit terkekeh melihat pose Ryeowook, adiknya ini sangat menggemaskan pantas saja si kepala besar itu bisa jatuh hati kepada adiknya ini.

"Kibum-shi" tak lama Siwon memanggil sekretarisnya.

"Ne, sajangnim"

"Apa rapat nanti bisa kau tangani" tanya Siwon ketika Kibum sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Mian sajangnim, kemarin Mr. Lee sendiri yang meminta anda untuk menemuinya" sesal Kibum.

"Hah~ sayang kau dengar kan" sedikit menghela nafas, Siwon kembali memandang adiknya.

"Tapi oppa~~" rengek Ryeowook, menatap lucu wajah sang oppa berharap Siwon mau menemaninya makan siang.

Siwon terdiam, dia sebenarnya mau menami adiknya itu tapi rapat dengan Mr. Lee sangat penting untuk perusahaannya. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau eonni ini aja yang menemani wookie makan bagaimana? Dia sekretaris oppa" usul Siwon tiba-tiba. Setelah berpikir, tidak ada salahnya juga dia meminta bantuan sekretarisnya itu.

"Mwo? Eonni sekretaris oppa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan muka polosnya yang menghadap Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum tulus "Ne bagaimana kalau adik manis makan siang sama eonni aja makan di restaurant depan, di sana makanannya enak-enak lho"

Yeoja kecil itu terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya Kibum mendapat anggukan darinya.

"Oke"

.

.

.

Kibum memandang Ryeowook dengan berkaca-kaca. Di depannya ini adiknya Choi Siwon, yang berarti yeoja kecil ini adalah adiknya yang hilang saat berumur 6 bulan. Aigo! Ingin rasanya dia memeluk yeoja kecil itu, tapi segera diurungkan niatnya. Dia tak mau jika Ryeowook menganggap aneh dirinya.

"Eonni waeyo?" Ryeowook bertanya bingung melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah Kibum.

"Aniya, enak makanannya?" Kibum mengusap matanya yang terasa basah, dia memandang penuh kerinduan akan sosok di depannya ini.

Kepala berkuncir kuda itu mengangguk penuh semangat, raut wajah senang dia perlihatkan. "Eum.. Mashita.. Lain kali Wookie ajak Kyunnie ke sini. Dia sangat suka udang"

Kibum terkekeh, ya ampun keluarganya harus berterima kasih kepada Keluarga Choi karena telah menjaga dan merawat adiknya dengan sangat baik. "Ne, kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu lain kali"

'Umma... Setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin kibum bertanya-tanya.

Selesai makan siang, dua yeoja beda umur itu segera kembali ke Choi Corp. Tentulah Kibum memiliki niat untuk membawa Ryeowook ke rumahnya walaupun hanya sebentar. Tapi tadi dia sudah diperingati oleh bosnya itu, untuk segera kembali jika sudah selesai makan.

Huh! apa Siwon masih tidak mempercayainya?

Dan diapun hanya bisa menurut, kalau sampai dia melanggar wejangan Siwon itu sudah pasti tamatlah riwayatnya!

"Ryeowookkie" panggil Siwon melihat sang adik bersama sekretarisnya memasuki ruangannya.

"Oppa~"

"Bagaimana makan siangmu, eum.."

"Eum mashita oppa! Lain kali kita makan di sana ne, kita ajak Kyunnie juga"

"Changmin gak diajak eoh?" tanya Siwon, sedikit menyiggung adik sepupunya yang seumuran dengan Ryeowook.

"Ani! Minnie kan rakus, nanti duit oppa habis. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Yesung oppa aja" Siwon mendengus mendengar usul Ryeowook. Apa-apaan usul itu, cih gak akan dia kabulkan permintaan adiknya kali ini.

"Ani lebih baik ajak changmin daripada ajak si kepala besar itu!"

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan bosnya itu, sedikit tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata seorang Choi Siwon sangat menjaga adiknya eoh. Begitu terasa aura cemburu yang keluar saat Siwon menolak permintaan Ryeowook.

"Kibum-ah gomawo ne" ucap Siwon tulus memandang sekretarisnya itu, bahkan tanpa sadar dia memanggilnya dengan sapaan akrab.

"Cheonma sajangnim"

.

.

.

Hari ini Kibum lembur, hingga akhirnya dia baru bisa menginjakkan kakinya di rumah pada pukul 11 malam. Setelah mengucap terima kasih kepada sopir sang appa yang mengantarnya pulang, kibum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah megah milik keluarganya itu terasa sepi, dia yakin ummanya pasti sudah terlelap. Dan kibum pun yakin appanya pasti masih membaca buku di ruang kerjanya, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang appa.

"Appa" panggilnya kemudian, sesaat setelah membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Hangeng memandang anaknya yang berjalan masuk sembari melepas kaca mata bacanya."Bummie waeyo hm"

"Appa hiks...

Tangis Kibum tak terbendung mengingat kembali waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Ryeowook siang tadi. Sungguh saat ini dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Waeyo sayang?" masih bingung, Hangeng bertanya.

"A..aku sudah bertemu dia appa hiks.." jawab Kibum dengan terbata-bata. Dengan lunglai, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang appa.

Deg

Jantung Hangeng berpacu cepat, 'dia' yang dimaksud Kibum pasti anak bungsunya. Semua ingatan itu kembali berputar, ketika istrinya hamil anak keduanya, melahirkan sampai saat dia menimang untuk pertama kalinya bayi mungil tersebut.

Hangeng menghadap Kibum, tangannya masing-masing memegang bahu anaknya. "Ba-bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hangeng bergetar menahan haru.

'Sebentar lagi sayang, appa janji sebentar lagi kita akan berkumpul bersama' batinnya berbicara.

Tapi apa benar sebentar lagi? Kira-kira berapa chapter lagi ya Michine kasih tau kalau adiknya Kibum itu sebenarnya... _*ooopps tutup mulut, hampir aja keceplosan._

"Dia manis, cantik, dan tumbuh dengan sehat appa" jelas Kibum dengan senyum, serta lelehan bening air mata yang terus menuruni pipinya.

"Syukurlah"melepaskan tangannya dari Kibum, Hangeng mendesah lega. Pikirannya langsung membayangkan sosok anak perempuan yang berwajah manis.

"Setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan appa?"

"Kau harus mengambil sample untuk kita Tes DNA" Hangeng berucap dengan nada serius. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin merasakan kembali berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga yang lengkap.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha" janji Kibum.

"Bum-ah jangan bilang ummamu dulu" Hangeng memandang Kibum dengan raut lelah, tangannya memijat pelipisnya mengingat kelakuan sang istri hari ini.

"Waeyo appa ini berita bagus"

"Hah~ tadi umma sedih lagi, kalau kita memberi tahunya tanpa membawa adikmu appa yakin pasti ummamu langsung mencarinya tanpa mengenal apapun"

Mata Kibum kembali berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat paham yang dimaksud appanya. Sampai kapan ummanya akan seperti ini? Melamun, tak mau melakukan apapun ketika dirinya teringat akan putri bungsunya. Dan jelas itu membuat Hangeng dan Kibum sedikit kewalahan.

"Baiklah Appa"

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hampir dua minggu Kibum bekerja di Choi Corp. Hubungannya pun dengan Ryeowook tampak akrab. Karena sekarang Siwon bisa mempercayainya. Ketika bosnya itu rapat dia yang akan menjemput Ryeowook di sekolahnya dan itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untuk kibum.

Kalian mau tau eoh, kenapa Kibum masih belum bisa mengambil sample dari Ryeowook untuk Tes DNA? Karena yang dia tau Tes DNA itu biasanya menggunakan rambut. Bagaimana dia mau memotong rambut Ryeowook? sedangkan yeoja kecil itu saja sangat membenci seseorang yang memegang rambut hitam lurusnya.

Well, kadang otak Kibum tidak bekerja jika masalah dunia medis seperti ini. Bukankah dia bisa Tes DNA hanya dengan bekas peralatan makan Ryeowook. Tsk, manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna.

Saat ini yeoja dewasa itu sedang bersama Ryeowook di depan gedung sekolahnya, menjemput yeoja manis itu karena sang oppa sedang menemui seorang klien. Kibum yang berpakaian blazer merah dengan rok hitam selutut serta dipadu high heels hitamnya tampil begitu cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan. Membuat para orangtua yang juga sedang menjemput anak mereka berdecak kagum, mereka kira Kibum adalah ibu muda yang sedang menjemput anaknya.

Ryeowook menarik ujung blazer Kibum, matanya membulat dengan sangat lucu. "Eonni... Kita ajak Yesung Oppa ne.."

Kibum menyeritkan dahinya, sedikit banyak dia tau Siwon adalah kakak yang sangat posesif dengan sang adik. Dari itu dia mengambil handphonenya untuk meminta ijin Siwon terlebih dahulu "Sebentar, eonnie telpon oppamu dulu ne"

Ryeowook sedikit gelagapan, dia segera menarik tangan Kibum yang akan menelpon sang oppa "Aniya eonnie, gak apa-apa kok oppa itu kenal sama yesung oppa" Ryeowook menampilkan wajah manisnya, berharap Kibum akan percaya kepadanya.

"Yang benar?"

"Ne" angguk Ryeowook cepat.

"Lalu mana Yesung Oppa itu?" tanya Kibum. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling halaman sekolah.

Ryeowook menampilkan deretan putih giginya. "Hehe.. tunggu dulu ne, sebentar lagi Yesung Oppa keluar kok"

"Ah itu Yesung Oppa" pekik Ryeowook. Tak lama ketika matanya melihat Yesung yang berlari ke arahnya.

Namja itu berhenti di depan Ryeowook dan Kibum dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Wajahnya cerah seperti cuaca hari ini. Dalam hati dia mengucap syukur tidak melihat Siwon, calon kakak iparnya yang sangat possesif itu. Mungkin kalau Siwon berada di sini, dia pasti sudah mengejeknya karena larinya yang lambat seperti seekor kura-kura.

"Oppa ayo ikut kita makan siang di restaurant" ajak Ryeowook. Senyumnya mengembang manis.

"Jinjja! oppa diajak" Kibum terkekeh mendengar nada antusias yang keluar dari namja itu. Apa sebegitu senangnya dia karena diajak Ryeowook?

Oh! Kibum belum tau aja kalau Yesung bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu bocah ingusan -Kata Siwon- yang harus Siwon singkirkan dari Ryeowook.

"Ne.. iya kan eonni" Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kibum. Wajahnya menunggu jawaban dari sekretaris oppanya itu.

Kibum mengangguk pasti "Ne.. Ayo makan siang bersama"

"Noona siapa?" tanya Yesung bingung. Selama ini dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Kibum.

"Naega sekretarisnya Choi Sajangnim, oppanya Ryeowook"

Yesung mengangguk paham. Seketika sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dia memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badan ke arah Kibum, lalu berkata "Perkenalkan Naega Kim Jong Hoon, Calon Suami Choi Ryeowook" Mata Yesung menyipit setelah itu sedangkan Ryeowook tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Dan selanjutnya terdengar pekikan tak percaya seorang Tan Kibum.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Semenjak Kibum mempunyai kesempatan berdekatan dengan Ryeowook seperti akhir-akhir ini, tanpa sadar dia selalu menampilkan raut wajah bahagianya dimanapun dia berada. Tapi itu semua berbeda dengan Heechul, ummanya itu malah memasang wajah sedih karena iri. Dan akhinya Kibum yang tak ingin melihat wajah sedih sang umma mempunyai ide, yaitu selepas dirinya pulang dari kantor dia langsung menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi saat bersama Ryeowook dan dengan setia kedua orangtuanya menjadi pendengarnya. Seperti sekarang ini, dia dengan bahagianya menceritakan kejadian tadi saat menjemput Ryeowook dan tak lupa bagian perkenalan si bocah narsis yang dipanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan Yesung Oppa.

"Hahaha... apa benar itu Bum-ah?" Hangeng masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Mendengar cerita Kibum dia berpikir, sepertinya anaknya begitu mempesona.

"Ne appa"

Berbeda dengan suami dan putri sulungnya, Heechul mendengus kesal tak terima. "Tidak bisa, bocah itu masih kecil. Aku akan menjodohkan anakku dengan namja tampan yang mapan"Usul Heechul menerawang. Melihat anaknya yang cantik bersanding dengan seorang namja tampan yang mapan, di atas papan _*ups kata terakhir itu Michine yang nambahin*digampar Heechul._

Kibum dan Hangeng yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa memandang malas Heechul. Dan berjam-jam selanjutnya mereka habiskan masih dengan cerita Kibum tentang Ryeowook. Biarlah mereka mencoba mengobati perasaan rindu mereka dengan cerita sederhana itu.

.

.

.

 _Yuhuuu... *tebarbunga* chapter 4 datang..._

 _Bagaimana... bagaimana... *penasaran sama pendapat kalian_

 _Jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejak ya._

 _Mulai masuk karakter baru, karena Michine favoritenya Couple SuJu dan TVXQ jadi jangan heran kalau castnya gak jauh dari mereka._

 _Yang butuh drama komedi untuk ditampilin di sekolah, yuk kunjungi akun wattpad Michine Xie_Michine. hehehe.. prmosi ya.. *bye.. kaburrr..._

 _=See you next chapter^.^=_


	5. Chapter 5

**SHE IS MY SISTER!**

Choi Siwon

Choi Ryeowook

Tan Kibum

Kim Jong Hoon

Etc.

Super Junior GS Fanfiction.

Cerita pasaran yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Nafile, author abal yang ganti penname XieMichine.

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hati-hati typo bergentayangan.

 _With Love!_

Siang ini halaman belakang rumah megah keluarga Choi disulap dengan begitu indah. Didirikan sebuah pintu berhias bunga segar sebagai pintu masuk ke dalam pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Siwon. Sedangkan di tengah-tengah halaman ada sebuah meja bertaplak biru langit untuk acara puncak nanti. Di sekitarnya juga banyak bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang sengaja dirangkai cantik, ada yang dibuat mengelilingi meja prasmanan ataupun sebagai penghias panggung. Well, tema pesta ini tak lepas dari bunga yang identik dengan anak perempuan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, untuk membuat semua itu dibutuhkan biaya yang besar. Dan bersyukurlah Ryeowook karena dia terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya, hingga oppanya mampu mengadakan pesta ulang tahun semegah itu untuk dirinya.

Siwon dengan setelan jas putihnya berjalan ke ruang tengah rumah keluarganya. Di sana sudah ada adiknya yang cantik, berpenampilan bak seorang princess. Serta ada juga suami dari sepupunya dan tidak ketinggalan sang adik sepupu yang doyan makan itu.

Melihat adiknya yang terus tersenyum dan sesekali memekik tak terima saat dijahili Changmin, membuatnya banyak-banyak mengucap syukur. Semua keringat capenya terbayar melihat adiknya bahagia seperti itu.

"Wah dongsaeng oppa cantik sekali" kagum Siwon. Dia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yoochun. Matanya melihat ke arah Ryeowook, yang berada di depannya masih memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya hingga gaun pinknya membuka lebar. Merasa seperti seorang princess eoh?

Ryeowook memandang antusias Siwon yang telah memujinya "Tentu. Wookie kan adik Choi Siwon pasti cantik, karna oppa juga ganteng" ucapnya yang disertai rona pink di pipinya yang halus.

"Itu sih gak ngaruh wookie, kau itu cantik karna ummamu cantik. Kalau oppamu itu standar." Sergah Yoochun cepat.

"Standar pria tak laku" lanjut Yoochun kemudian, yang diakhiri dengan suara tawanya... hahaha...

Memutar bola matanya sebal, Siwon berkata.. "Yak! Park Yoochun tutup mulutmu itu" Siwon kadang bingung dengan Junsu, sepupunya. Bisa-bisanya yeoja berpantat bahenol itu menikah dengan namja semenyebalkan seperti Yoochun. Setidaknya itu yang Siwon dan Changmin dapat simpulkan.

Masih dengan wajah menyebalkannya, Yoochun menghadap Siwon "Oy bro, benar kan. Aku udah punya Suie Chagi.. sedangkan kau?" tanyanya dengan alis yang naik turun.

"Hyung jidat lebar, Siwon Hyung juga punya cem-ceman lho" Changmin yang sedang memakan keripik kentang milik Ryeowook berucap santai. Hingga tanpa sadar Yoochun tak mengindahkan panggilan dari adik iparnya yang songong itu.

"Jinjja min? Nugu?"

"Itu.. Kibum Noona sekretaris baru Siwon Hyung" jelas Changmin.

"Mwoya? Jinjja" masih dengan wajah menyebalkannya Yoochun kembali bertanya.

"Ani, dia itu cuma sekretarisku" sanggah Siwon. Walaupun ya.. tidak bisa dipungkiri sifatnya menjadi lebih terbuka sejak ada Kibum.

"Masa sih? Kok wajahmu memerah?"

Siwon sedikit gugup. Dan apa tadi katanya? Wajahnya memerah? "Mwoya? Pokoknya dia cuma sekretarisku" bantah Siwon kembali dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Tapi Min, kau kok yakin banget kalau Kibum itu gebetan Siwon?" Yoochun tak habis pikir, dia kembali bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Ne. Siwon Hyung itu kan posesif, nah terus tiba-tiba wookie di jemput sama Kibum Noona. Kan aneh Hyung"

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Iya juga Siwon kan posesif sama Ryeowook, bahkan kadang dia suka was-was kalau sopir kantornya menjemput Ryeowook. "Oh iya hyung mengerti.. Selamat ya bro"

"Dasar sepupu gak tau diri. Kibum itu cuma sekretarisku" hardik Siwon. Sebal juga dia terus-terusan diledek oleh Yoochun dan Chngmin. Melihat muka Siwon yang kesal, dua tersangka itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tapi kalau oppa sama Kibum Eonnie, Wookie setuju kok" dan celetukan dari Ryeowook membuat Siwon memekik tak percaya.

"Mwo"

"Hahaha..."

.

.

.

Tak ketinggalan Kibum pun di undang oleh Ryowook, bahkan Siwon juga mengundang keluarganya untuk datang. Dan disinilah keluarga Tan, di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah megah Keluarga Choi. Hangeng dengan setelan kemeja putih bergaris dan celana bahan hitam yang mengendarai mobil. Sedangkan istrinya yang tampil cantik dengan gaun hijau tuanya duduk di samping kemudi. Juga Kibum yang duduk di bangku belakang terlihat begitu cantik dan fresh dengan gaun biru mudanya serta rambutnya yang bergelombang. Dan jangan lupakan terkadang dia menjadi obat nyamuk ketika appanya dengan tidak sadar umur menggombali ummanya, kemudian dapat terlihat rona pink di pipi sang umma. Ck, apa mereka melupakan fakta bahwa Kibum juga ada dalam mobil ini?

"Hannie, aku tak sabar melihat anak kita" ujar Heechul dengan semangatnya.

Hangeng tersenyum dan sekilas melirik sang istri "Ne aku juga"

"Tapi umma harus ingat, jangan gegabah. Biar Kibum yang mengurus semuanya" sergah Kibum cepat. Dia harus memperingati ummanya lagi, kalau tidak sang umma pasti akan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Heechul cemberut, dia menoleh ke belakang "Tapi Bum-ah kau sangat lelet, kali ini biar umma saja yang mengurus ini semua" usul Heechul. Uh.. tidak taukah Kibum, bahwa dia sudah sangat ngin membawa pulang Ryeowook seseorang yang terduga sebagai putri bungsunya itu.

"Aniya! umma itu terlalu gegabah. bisa-bisa rencana kita berantakan" jelas Kibum.

"Tapi..

Hangeng menggenggam tangan halus istrinya. "Sayang, kali ini biar kibum yang yang ambil alih aku mempercayainya. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, kalau malam ini hanya akan melihat anak kita hm..." Hangeng berucap dengan nada yang sangat halus. Mengingatkan Heechul akan janjinya.

Mendengar ucapan Hangeng, mau tak mau dia mengangguk.

"Ne hannie"

.

.

.

"Wookie ini kado dari Taetaem" Ryeowook menerima kado berbungkus pink itu dari salah satu sahabat sekelasnya. Taemin, yeoja manis berpipi tembem yang masih sangat polos bahkan mungkin melebihi Ryeowook.

"Wah gomawo Taemin" Senyum Ryeowook mengembang, dia sangat senang karena banyak temannya yang datang.

"Wookie-ah kalau ini, kado dari Kyunnie. Semoga Wookie suka ne" kembali tangannya menerima kado besar dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ne Gomawo Kyunnie"

Mata Ryeowook mengedar, pestanya begitu meriah. Selain teman satu sekolahnya yang datang, banyak juga anak seumuran yang ia ketahui adalah anak dari kenalan sang oppa.

Matanya tak sengaja memandang sebuah keluarga yang baru datang. Wajahnya semakin ceria, dia berteriak semangat.

"Yesung oppa"

Yesung yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung menoleh. Dia balas menyapa. "Wookie"

Ryeowook berlari ke arah Yesung dan keluarganya. Tak lupa diikuti sahabat setianya, Taemin, Kyuhyun serta sang sepupu yang langsung meninggalkan makanannya ketika Ryeowook mamanggil nama Yesung. Tsk, Changmin itu evil. Dan biasanya dia akan mengganggu Yesung yang naksir berat kepada sepupu manisnya itu. Dan tak jarang dia juga akan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Nyonya Kim yang tak lain adalah ummanya Yesung, tersenyum kepada Ryeowook dan mengelus rambutnya. "Wah wookie sayang cantik sekali. Selamat ulang tahun ne, ini kado dari ahjumma dan ahjussi" Nyonya Kim kemudian menyerahkan kado berukuran sedang, berbungkus kertas kado merah.

"Gomawo Ahjumma Ahjussi"

Gantian Yesung yang menyerahkan kadonya "Wookie ini kado dari oppa. Wookie cantik banget hari ini. Semoga wookie cepat besar ne, biar kita cepat menikah" doanya kemudian.

Hoekss,, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mendengar itu memasang wajah siap muntah, yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh Yesung.

Jinjja! Duo Evil ini. Sedangkan Taemin hanya memandang polos mereka.

Dari jauh Keluarga Tan berjalan memasuki tempat pesta tersebut. Mata Kibum langsung mengedar mencari Ryeowook

"Umma appa lihatlah di sebelah sana"

Heechul dan Hangeng yang mendengarnya, langsung mengikuti arah tunjukan Kibum. Mata mereka melihat gerombolan yang berada lumayan jauh di depan sana.

Deg

Deg

Dua kali jantung itu masing-masing berdetak kencang.

"Umma, dongsaeng Bummie ada di sana"ujar Kibum yakin.

"J.. Jinjjayo... ayo kita ke sana Bum-ah" masih dengan mata yang tak lepas dari gerombolan itu, Heechul berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Baiklah"

Sebelum mereka sampai ke sana, Ryeowook di panggil oleh Siwon yang jealous melihatnya akrab dengan yesung. Serta dirinya juga meminta Ryeowook untuk memulai acaranya. Keluarga Tan yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

Setelah nyanyian ulang tahun, doa serta penerimaan hadiah yang diberikan teman-temannya. Keadaan pesta ulang tahun Ryeowook mulai sepi. Akhirnya setelah tadi mereka gagal mendekati Ryeowook, Keluarga Tan menghampiri Ryeowook dan Sang Oppa yang sedang duduk di panggung dengan senyum lebar.

"Eonni" Ryeowook memekik.

Kibum dan orangtuanya naik ke atas panggung. Siwon berdiri dan membungkuk hormat melihat orangtua Kibum.

"Halo Wookie.. selamat ulang tahun ya... Ini kado dari eonnie" Kibum menyerahkan kadonya yang lumayan besar, enatah isinya apa.

"Gomawo eonni"

Kibum sedikit mudur ke belakang, memberi jalan agar orangtuanya maju sedikit lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook. Tak kasat mata, dua pasang mata itu sedikit mengembun siap menumpahkan alirannya kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh sang pemilik.

"Anyeong anak manis... selamat ulang tahun ne, ini kado dari ahjumma dan ahjussi" Heechul tersenyum menatap Ryeowook. Suaranya menyiratkan akan sebuah perasaan rindu yang mendalam. Sedangkan Hangeng diam tak bergeming.

Terkagum-kagum yeoja kecil itu menerima hadiah yang sangat besar. Matanya berbinar tak percaya. "Woah besar sekali... Gomawo ahjussi ahjumma" ujarnya gembira.

"Ne, apa adik manis boleh ahjumma peluk?" merentangkan tangannya, Heechul berharap Ryeowook akan memeluknya.

Bibir yang terpoles lippgos tipis itu melengkung lebar. Dengan semangat dia hempaskan badan mungilnya ke dalam pelukan Heechul. Merasakan rengkuhan hangat dari yeoja paruh baya yang sebaya dengan mendiang ummanya. Hatinya menghangat.

Tak bisa dilukiskan, air mata jatuh dari mata indah Heechul. Bayi kecilnya...

Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti melihat Heechul dan Ryeowook yang sepertinya betah dalam pelukan istrinya itu. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya guna ikut masuk dalam rengkuhan hangat tersebut.

"Mian sajangnim orangtua saya sepertinya sangat merindukan adik saya yang hilang" Kibum yang melihat tatapan aneh Siwon, segera menjelaskannya.

Siwon tersenyum canggung. "Oh ne gwaenchana... mungkin mereka menganggap Ryeowook anak mereka" jawabnya. Masih dengan memandang pelukan yang semakin erat itu.

'Ya dan kami pasti akan mengambilnya sajangnim!'

'Aneh! Kenapa firasatku tidak enak ya?'

.

.

.

"Nah cantik" terakhir Kbum membenarkan sedikit letak jepit rambut bergambar jerapah yang ada di kepala Ryeowook. Sebuah keajaiban Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba meminta Kibum untuk mengucir rambutnya.

"Hm.. Oppa gak pernah kuncir rambut Wookie seperti ini" bibir Ryeowook mengerucut. Membayangkan sang oppa yang payah dalam hal mengikat rambut.

Gerak mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti saat lampu merah menyentak Kibum."Itu karena oppa Wookie laki-laki, jadi dia gak bisa kuncir rambut" jelas Kibum memberi pengertian.

Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan. "Eonni, apa nanti eonni mau anterin Wookie beli botol minum yang baru? Tadi botol minum wookie pecah karena di dudukin Shindong" tanya Ryeowook. Dia mengingat botol air minumnya yang pecah karena di duduki temannya yang tambun itu.

"Ne nanti eonni anterin, sini eonni aja yang buang nanti" setuju Kibum. Otaknya bekerja cepat. Dia mengingat kembali artikel yng semalam dia baca. Selain rambut, Tes DNA bisa dilakukan dengan menggunakan sampel bekas peralatan makan dan minum. Jika dia tidak bisa mengambil rambut Ryeowook yang sehat, bahkan tak ada sehelai rambut dari yeoja kecil itu yang rontok di jarinya ataupun sisir bekas mengikat rambutnya tadi. Dia bisa menggunakan DNA yang ada pada botol air minum bekas Ryeowook. Mengingat Siwon yang posesif dan selalu mengajarkan kesehatan terhadap Ryeowook, membuat dia yakin bahwa Ryeowook tidak akan mau memberikan air minumnya kepada murid lain.

"Ini" dan botol berwarna ungu yang telah ringseng itu langsung Kibum masukkan dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

"Appa aku akan ke rumah sakit, aku mendapatkan botol minumnya dan akan mengujinya" Kibum berbicara kepada appanya di seberang line telepon.

"Baiklah appa akan menyusulmu" Kibum mengangguk paham dan segera mematikan panggilannya tanpa basa-basi.

Di luar taksi, ramai akan kendaraan-kendaraan yang hilir mudik ke arah tujuannya masing-masing. Kibum melamun, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah hasil Tes DNA ini keluar. Mungkin 99% dia yakin kalau Ryeowook adalah adiknya selama ini, tapi tetap saja ada 1% keraguan yang timbul dalam hatinya.

.

"Ini uisa, botol minumnya. Dan ini masing-masing rambut kami" Han Uisa menerima sebuah botol air dan tiga sampel rambut dalam plastik berbeda yang tertulis nama berbeda juga.

Pria berjas putih itu memandang Hangeng, kepalanya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, hasilnya bisa dilihat 2 hari kemudian"

"Terima kasih Uisa" Han Uisa tersenyum, sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Appa..." masih di rumah sakit, dalam duduknya kibum berucap lirih. Fokus matanya entah kemana.

"Aku takut kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai" lanjutnya kemudian.

Hangeng ikut duduk di samping Kibum "Aniya! Sekarang appa yakin Bum-ah" balas sang appa penuh keyakinan.

"Lebih baik kita berdoa ne.." ajak Hangeng. Dia menghapus setitik air mata yang turun di pipi Kibum.

.

.

.

 _xixixi... maaf kalau fellnya gak terasa di chapter ini._

 _Chapter depan alurnya semakin cepat, jadi harap bacanya sambil pegangan ne... hehehe... *nyengir_

 _Jangan lupa komentnya..._

 _=See you next chapter ^.^=_


	6. Chapter 6

**Repost and Remake Chapter 6!**

 **Dari 'pengacara' labil yang sering gonta-ganti penname~**

Sahabat.

Mungkin itulah yang mengikat mereka berempat. Belajar di kelas yang sama selama 6 tahun menjadikan hubungan mereka begitu dekat bagai kancing dalam baju.

Begitu indah persahabatan apalagi jika diselingi cinta seperti Changmin kepada Kyuhyun. Yah, walaupun masih bisa kita sebut bahwa itu hanyalah cinta monyet. Kekeke...

Mereka berempat selalu pergi bersama-sama. Seperti sekarang ini, masih di halaman sekolah mereka sedang memikirkan mau pergi ke mana.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumah Kyunnie" usul Ryeowook setelah hening beberapa saat.

Mata Taemin berbinar cerah "Hm benar juga, kita ke rumah Kyunnie. Kan Jaejoong Ahjumma punya baby pasti lucu.. hihihi.." dia tertawa gemas membayangkan dirinya yang akan bermain dengan bayi eonninya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, aku dan Wookie sudah janjian akan pergi ke taman. Jadi kalian saja yang kerumah Kyuhyun" seru lantang Yesung yang secara tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. Niat dia menghampiri Ryeowook tadi, akan mengajak yeoja manis itu pergi ke taman berdua.

Mata Ryeowook membola kaget "Mwo? memang kita ada janji akan ke taman oppa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Ppffttt..." Duo Evil yang berada di sebelah Ryeowook menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan mereka, menahan tawa.Ketahuan sekali bahwa Yesung hanya mengarang cerita.

Namja itu mendengus kesal. Ryeowook tidak bisa di ajak main kode-kodean. "Belum, tapi sekarang sudah! ayo Wookie kita ke taman saja" Yesung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook mengajaknya pergi.

Raut wajah Ryeowook tak suka, dengan agak kasar ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung. "Aniya! Wookie mau lihat baby Jaejoong Ahjumma.. di rumah Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum anehnya, ia berusaha memprovokasi "Ne Wookie ikut kita aja... Lebih seru melihat baby daripada pergi ke taman"

"Tapi Wookie..."

"Pokoknya Wookie mau ikut ke rumah Kyunnie" ambek Ryeowook.

"Bweeee" Duo Evil itu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yesung. Merasa menang.

Ck, sial!! Gagal lagi!

Ada saja gangguan saat dirinya akan mengajak Ryeowook pergi berdua.

Kalau gak dari oppanya yang super duper posesif atau juga dari sahabatnya yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

'Ya tuhan, apa salah hamba hingga kau menghukumku seperti ini' batin Yesung bertanya lebay.

Dahinya sedikit menyerit ketika lidahnya terasa pahit saat menelan sebuah pil pereda sakit kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan kekar itu langsung bergerak cepat menyambar segelas air putih yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

Sungguh! Apa yang di lihatnya seakan memutar. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kamarnya yang nyaman. Seandainya saja bisa...

Tapi nyatanya ia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan yang sedang mengalami perkembangn pesat. Pekerjaannya pun sedang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Sajangnim ini ada berkas yang harus di tandatangani" Kibum berucap sembari menghampiri meja Siwon.

"Ne taruh saja di sini" Jawab Siwon. Dengan tangan yang mengurut pelipisnya, dan sesekali menutup mata.

"Sajangnim kau sakit?" tanya Kibum dengan nada antara kaget dan khawatir.

"Humm... hanya sakit kepala" masih dengan tangan yang mengurut pelipisnya.

"Apa sudah minum obat sajangnim?"

 **DEG**

Tangan yang sedang menandatangani sebuah dokumen itu tersentak berhenti. Hatinya menghangat mendengar perhatian kecil itu. Sudah lama sejak orangtunya meninggal, ada orang yang memberi perhatian kepadanya. Termasuk adiknya yang memang masih kecil.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya, dan pandangannya langsung bertemu sang asisten yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir tak tertutupi. Perlahan bibir jokernya membentuk senyum.

"Sudah, saya sudah minum obat"

Kibum ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah"

Tak lama Siwon memberikan semua dokumen yang telah dibubuhi tandatangannya ke Kibum.

Kibum menerimanya. Kemudian dia pamit untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali

"Kamsahamnida Sajangnim"

"Ne"

Siwon menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh. Bibirnya kembali melengkung.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak bisa!

Hangeng menghentak kasar keypad keyboard komputer kerjanya. Raganya memang berada di ruangan ini, namun pikirannya melayang ke rumah sakit.

Hatinya terus gelisah memikirkan hasil dari Tes DNA dua hari yang lalu.

Tak ingin terus kalut akan pemikirannya, ia bergegas mendial nomor sopir pribadinya memberi perintah agar segera menyiapkan mobil. Setelah itu, kakinya melangkah mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di pinggir sofa putih. Lalu bergegas keluar ruangan menuju rumah sakit.

"Han Uisa bagaimana hasilnya?" Hangeng bertanya tanpa basa-basi ketika dia memasuki ruangan Han Uisa.

"Ah kebetulan hasilnya sudah keluar tuan" ucap Han Uisa sembari memberikan sebuah amplop putih berstampel rumah sakit.

"Ini hasilnya Tuan Tan"

Dengan tangan gemetar Hangeng menerima amplop tersebut. Perlahan-lahan dia membukanya, membiarkan matanya menjelajahi setiap kalimat yang ada.

Otaknya langsung mencerna isi surat itu. Dan seketika obsidiannya berkabut. Hatinya bergetar dengan hebat. Jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang.

"Positive 99,99% Uisa berarti..." Hangeng menggantung kalimatnya. Bibirnya seakan keluh untuk berbicara.

Han Uisa tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya Tuan Tan. Choi Ryeowook adalah anak yang selama ini anda cari "

Ya tuhan!

Air matanya langsung berlomba turun, membasahi pipinya yang agak tirus.

Tangisan bahagianya pun tak terbendung.

Perasaannya melega tak terkira, seakan semua beban di pundaknya terangkat.

Senyum bahagia tercipta di bibirnya, dengan cepat dia berdiri dari duduknya.

Tanpa kata, Hangeng membungkuk badan memberi salam. Dia bawa raganya keluar untuk menuju rumahnya.

Dan Han Uisa pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat salah satu langganannya itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan semangat, Hangeng membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. Tanpa takut itu akan menimbulkan kerusakan. Hanya Heechul yang sekarang dicarinya. Sang istri yang pasti akan sangat bahagia mendengar berita ini.

"Tan Heechul.. Sayang.. Eodiga?" Hangeng berteriak tak sabar.

Heechul dengan apron pinknya , berjalan menghampiri suaminya itu. "Waeyo Hannie?" dia balas bertanya.

"Sayang... Bayi kecil kita... Hiks... Hangeng berucap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar.

"Waeyo Hannie putri kita kenapa?" menyeritkan dahinya bingung, Heechul bertanya dengan cemas.

Tangan Hangeng bergerak menghapus lelehan air asin di pipinya. Dia memegang tangan lembut Heechul, pandangannya berbinar bahagia. Dengan tegas dan perlahan dia berkata. "Ryeowook.. Choi Ryeowook.. anak itu.. Ryeowook adalah putri kita sayang.."

"Jinjja"

Hangeng mengangguk. Teringat, dia mengeluarkan surat yang ada di saku jaketnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia tunjukkan surat itu kepada Heechul.

Heechul ikut bergetar setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Hannie... i-ini.. " Nada suaranya terdengar sumbang, menahan tangis bahagia.

Akhirnya penantian mereka selama bertahun-tahun terbayar juga. Bayi kecil yang hanya berada selama enam bulan dalam gendongan mereka akan kembali lagi ke pelukan mereka. Rasa rindu seakan-akan muncul kembali, menguar begitu kuat dari diri mereka.

Tergesa, Heechul melepas apronnya dengan sembarang. kemudian dia menarik tangan sang suami dengan semangat. "Hannie, ayo sekarang kita jemput anak kita"

Hangeng pun tidak bisa menolak ajakan itu. "Ne ayo kita ke kantor Bummie.."

Mereka pun pergi diiringi tangis bahagia.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa pengungkapan itu hanya sebagian kecil dari rahasia tuhan.

Mereka terlalu senang akan semua yang terpampang nyata di hadapan mereka saat ini...

 **.**

 **.**

Next Chap...


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Kibum baru akan balik ke ruangannya, sebelum matanya melihat orangtuanya masuk ke lobi perusahaan.

Dahinya mengerut bingung, ada keperluan apa orangtuanya datang ke sini? kalau pun untuk mencari Kibum, mereka bisa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

"Umma appa"

"Bummie"

"Appa ada apa ini?"

Hangeng tersenyum sembari tangannya meremat tangan Heechul dalam genggamannya. Dia sadar, pasti anak sulungnya ini bingung.

"Ini coba kau baca..." seru Hangeng sembari menyerahkan surat hasil tes dna tersebut.

Masih bingung Kibum menerima surat tersebut. Setelah membacanya, matanya langsung membulat tak percaya.

Ini...

"Mwo.. appa ini..."

"Ne Bummie, Ryeowook adalah adik mu... Anak yang selama ini kita cari" sambar Heechul. Wanita itu meyakinkan Kibum, bahwa yang anaknya baca bukan sebuah kekeliruan.

Mendengar ucapan sang umma, mata Kibum berkaca-kaca. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Dia membaca kembali kata-kata yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut. Meyakini bahwa itu bukanlah sekedar ilusi mata.

Ya Tuhan!...

Jadi selama ini benar bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak yang selama ini mereka cari...

"Ayo Bummie, umma sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk Ryeowook" ajak Heechul kemudian. Nada tak sabar begitu kentara dalam ucapannya.

Kibum tersentak mendengarnya, entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal di lubuk hatinya, walau pun dengan jelas dia sudah membaca hasil itu.

"Tapi umma, Ryeowook belum pulang" cicit Kibum.

"Bum-ah, tapi Siwon ada kan di kantor?" tanya Hangeng. Sejak awal dia mengajak Heechul kemari untuk bertemu dengan Siwon terlebih dahulu untuk membicarakan semua ini.

Kibum mengangguk

"Baiklah.. Kita temui Siwon terlebih dahulu" ucap final Hangeng.

"Baiklah appa"

Hati Kibum sedikit tak tenang, entah karena Siwon yang sedang sakit atau karena...

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum memasuki ruangannya, dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang sedang menatap layar laptopnya. "Maaf sajangnim, orangtua saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Apa sajangnim ada waktu?"

Memandang Kibum bingung, Siwon sedikit terkekeh. "Ada apa orangtuamu ingin bertemu denganku? apa mereka ingin melamarku untukmu, eoh?"

Pipi Kibum sedikit merona mendengar candaan Siwon. Dengan cepat dia meralat ucapan bosnya. "Eh, aniyo sajangnim ada hal penting yang ingin beliau sampaikan"

Siwon tertawa tanpa suara. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya "Ne ajak beliau masuk..." walau pun bingung, Siwon akhirnya mengijinkan orangtua Kibum untuk menemuinya.

Kibum lalu membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mengajak orangtuanya masuk.

"Permisi Choi Sajangnim" Hangeng pertama kali berucap.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma silahkan duduk" tawar Siwon dengan ramah.

Pasangan suami istri itu pun duduk di seberang Siwon. "Ne Terima kasih Choi Sajangnim... Maaf sebelumnya jika kedatangan kami menganggu..."

Siwon terkekeh menanggapinya "Gwaenchana... Sebenaranya saya sedikit bingung ketika Kibum bilang bahwa orangtuanya ingin menemui saya"

Tatapan Hangeng mulai berubah serius. Setelah penantian panjang keluarganya, dia tak ingin ada basa basi lagi.

"Begini, maksud kedatangan kami ke sini, kami mau menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting dan ini ada hubungannya dengan adik anda"

Diam-diam Kibum yang berdiri di samping orangtuanya mengutuk ucapan Hangeng. Awalnya dia kira Hangeng akan langsung berbicara ke intinya, namun nyatanya... bukankah Hangeng terkesan berbasa basi?

Apa susahnya, tinggal bilang bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak mereka yang selama ini hilang? -_-

Dahi Siwon mengerut aneh. Jelas dia bingung dengan ucapan Hangeng. Siapa sebenarnya pria ini? matanya menoleh ke arah Kibum mencoba meminta penjelasan, tapi yeoja itu hanya memandangnya dingin.

"Ya... lalu, apa yang sebenarnya akan ahjussi sampaikan?" tanya Siwon dengan serius.

"Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, kami kehilangan putri bungsu kami. Dia berumur enam bulan, kejadian itu begitu cepat... Saksi yang melihat tidak begitu jelas, dan kamera cctv yang merekam entah kenapa buram..."

Hangeng berhenti sejenak, memori itu seakan-akan menari di hadapannya. Heechul pun hanya bisa meremas tangan suaminya dengan lebih kuat. Menyalurkan semangat yang tak terlihat.

"Semua tenaga telah kami kerahkan untuk mencarinya, namun 10 tahun berlalu dia masih tidak di temukan"

Hangeng mengambil nafas panjang "Akhir-akhir ini kami mendapat sedikit pencerahan atasa kabar yang disampaikan oleh orang suruhanku. Mereka berkata bahwa putri bungsu keluarga Choi yang tak lain adalah adikmu sebenarnya adalah anak kami"

Mata Siwon membulat kaget. Apa sekarang telinganya sedang tidak berfungsi? Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Pria tua di hadapannya ini? Ryeowook adalah anak mereka? Heol, lelucon macam apa ini?

"Hahaha... Ahjussi saya tidak tau lelucon seperti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan tapi mendengarnya saya sangat membenci ini!!!" Siwon menekankan kalimat akhirnya. Amarahnya mulai tersulut, sungguh! Dia merasa waktunya terbuang percuma mendengar semua ini.

"Pada awalnya saya juga tidak mempercayainya. Tapi setelah saya melakukan penyelidikan ditambah Tes Dna, semua jelas bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak saya"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya" Hangeng tak mau kalah, dia berucap dengan tegas seraya meletakkan surat hasil Tes di meja kaca Siwon.

Masih dengan amarah yang tertahan, Siwon mengambil surat tersebut. Matanya menjelajah membaca baik-baik kalimat yang tertera. Dan hatinya berteriak tak percaya saat tulisan 99% Positive tercetak tebal di akhir kalimat.

"Tidak!! Ini Tidak Mungkin!!" seru lantang Siwon, kepalanya menggeleng keras.

"Tapi begitulah hasilnya Choi Sajangnim!" Heechul kemudian berkata.

'Tidak mungkin!!! Ryeowook adalah adikku!!'

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, menormalkan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Bibirnya kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Darimana anda melakukan Tes Dna ini? Bisa saja ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.." dingin. Ucapan Siwon begitu dingin Kibum rasakan. Baru sekarang dia mendengar nada seperti itu keluar dari mulut bosnya.

Hangeng geram mendengarnya "Kau pikir saya akan main-main dengan semua ini! Tes Dna ini asli! saya melakukannya dua hari yang lalu di Seoul Hospital! Menggunakan rambut keluarga saya dan juga botol air minum Ryeowook"

"Mwo... darimana anda mendapatkan botol tersebut?"

Hangeng diam, bibirnya mendecih. Dan seketika Siwon tersadar, kepalanya dia tolehkan ke arah sekretarisnya itu, dan... benar saja Kibum juga menatapnya tajam.

Sial! Dia terlalu lengah, Kibum sekarang bagai duri dalam daging,!

Tapi sekali lagi Siwon mengendalikan dirinya. Wajahnya begitu menjengkelkan bagi Hangeng. Dia merasa Siwon adalah pribadi yang pongah dibanding tanggapan positif dari semua rekan kerjanya.

"Ya... walau pun anda melakukan Tes Dna itu sebanyak apapun. Saya tidak akan percaya akan hasilnya"

Heechul yang sedari tadi diam menggeram marah. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dengan urat di dahinya yang sedikit terlihat. "KAU!!! Apa kau tidak bisa membaca semua itu eoh!!! Apa matamu buta? Semua yang tertulis dalam surat itu adalah sebuah kebenaran dan sekarang kami akan mengambil Ryeowook darimu!" seru Heechul lantang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Siwon.

Kibum mencoba menenangkan amarah ummanya. Dia memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Hingga akhirnya Heechul kembali duduk.

"Choi Siwon-shi, saya tidak akan berbasi-basi!! Saya ingin mengambil Ryeowook saat ini juga!!"

Kembali, tangan kekar Siwon mengepal "Anda berucap seakan-akan orangtua saya yang mengambil putri anda"

Hangeng dan Siwon saling bertatap tajam, hingga pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baik, saya minta maaf untuk itu... tapi sekarang saya benar-benar ingin mengambil Ryeowook. Dia tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan"

"Siapa yang membohongi siapa? Dan sudah saya katakan, saya tidak akan percaya dengan semua hasil ini"

"Sajangnim saya mohon... Orangtua saya sudah menanti lama untuk semua ini.. dan sekarang semua sudah jelas dengan hasil tes tersebut. Jadi saya pinta anda untuk tidak mengelak lagi" jelas Kibum yang jengah dengan dua orang pria tersebut yang malah saling melempar ujaran sinis. Dan jika dibiarkan tak akan ada titik terang dalam masalah ini.

Siwon beralih menatap Kibum. Tatapannya tajam namun yeoja tersebut tak gentar atau pun takut "Heuh... Kibum-shi bagaimana perasaanmu saat tiba-tiba ada orangtua yang menyatakan bahwa adik yang selama ini tinggal bersamamu adalah anaknya??" tanya pria itu penuh penekanan.

"Tapi sajangnim, hasil tersebut tidak salah"

"Bisa saja saking prustasinya orangtuamu, mereka menyabotase hasil dna ini" Siwon berkata meremehkan.

"Sajangnim, orangtua saya tidak akan pernah melakukan hal serendah itu!!" Kibum yang tidak terima orangtuanya di fitnah seperti itu, membalas ucapan bosnya dengan suara yang meninggi.

Melihat situasi yang akan kembali memanas, Hangeng mencoba memberi solusi. "Begini saja, jika kau tak percaya, kau bisa tes kembali barang yang kita gunakan dan lihat sendiri hasilnya agar kau yakin" saran Hangeng bijaksana. Dia telah berhasil menenangkan segala emosinya.

Siwon berpikir sejenak, matanya menutup menahan gejolak amarah yang hendak keluar. Selintas dia teringat ucapan sang appa, bahwa masalah tidak akan selesai jika dengan amarah. Menstabilkan nafasnya, dia kemudian menatap Hangeng.

"Baiklah. Besok saya akan mengetesnya kembali! "

 **.**

Siwon menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuknya. Otaknya kembali berpikir, bagaimana bisa keluarga Kibum menyampaikan semua omong kosong itu? bahkan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat ummanya mengandung.

'Ya Tuhan! Cobaan seperti apa yang tengah engkau berikan?'

Masih teringat dengan jelas, ketika ummanya melahirkan. Dan saat sang adik di timang appanya untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan kulit Ryeowook masih merah kala itu.

Arghttt!!!

Siwon mengusak rambutnya kasar!

Kalau Ryeowook memang anak Keluarga Tan, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi adiknya?

Tapi jika Ryeowook benar adiknya, bagaimana juga Tes DNA yang dilakukan Keluarga Tan bisa menyatakan positive bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak mereka?

Apa sebenarnya anak yang di lahirkan umma sudah meninggal. Lalu appa menggantinya dengan anak lain

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Siwon segera mengusir pikiran anehnya itu.

Tapi, jika dipikir kembali tak mungkin juga Tes Dna itu bohong. Mengingat dia selalu mengajarkan Ryeowook untuk tidak sembarangan membagi makanan atau minuman kepada temannya yang lain, apalagi dengan memakai wadah yang sama.

Kembali Siwon mengusak rambutnya, membuat helaian hitamnya semakin berantakan. Ditambah wajahnya yang menyiratkan raut lelah, khawatir dan penasaran yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Hatinya tak tenang. Dia bukan tipe orang yang ingin berlarut-larut dalam sebuah masalah. Dari itu dia mau masalah ini langsung selesai.

Besok.

Ya besok, dia akan membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit itu dan kembali melakukan Tes Dna atau bila perlu dia juga akan mengetesnya di rumah sakit lain.

Dan kebenaran akan terungkap dengan jelas.

Siapa yang anak siapa.

 **.**

"Oppa..."

"Ngh~"

Baru beberapa menit rasanya Siwon memejamkan mata. Kini dia merasakan tubuhnya sedang diguncang-guncang.

Jinjja! Tubuhnya lelah kepalanya juga pusing, siapa yang dengan teganya memintanya bangun. Ia juga merasakan guncangan itu semakin kuat.

"Oppa..."

Dengan menahan kantuk karena pengaruh obat, Siwon perlahan membuka matanya.

Sumpah serapah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya langsung di redam begitu melihat wajah Ryeowook di hadapannya. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri, walau akhirnya harus merasakan nyeri yang teramat di bagian kanan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon. Gadis kecil itu terlihat cantik seperti ingin pergi.

"Oppa sakit?" tanya balik Ryeowook. Dia tak langsung menyampaikan niat awalnya. Melihat rupa Siwon yang pucat, raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Hmm... Sedikit, tapi oppa sudah minum obat kok dan sekarang oppa hanya butuh istirahat" jawab Siwon. Dia adalah seorang kakak yang baik. Meskipun sakit, dia tak ingin membebankan sang adik.

"Ah! Ada keperluan apa kau ke kamar oppa?"

Ryeowook terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikan niat awalnya, Siwon melihat itu, dia kembali bertanya. "Ada apa? Katakan saja sayang..."

Uh!! Jujur saja kepalanya semakin berat dan dia sangat ingin beristirahat sekarang. Tapi kenapa Ryeowook sangat lama menyampaikan keinginannya eoh?

"Hng... Wookie sebenarnya ingin pergi dengan Yesung Oppa, apa boleh?" setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Ryeowook mengatakannya juga. Dia berucap dengan pelan dan suaranya semakin mengecil saat mengucapkan kata 'Yesung Oppa'

Sedangkan Siwon yang sudah dalam tahap menghawatirkan, kurang begitu fokus. Kata-kata Ryeowook lewat begitu saja. Namun dia menangkap maksudnya, bahwa Ryeowook ingin pergi atau bisa di sebut jalan-jalan malam...

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 7"

"Baiklah .. Kau boleh pergi... Tapi Song Ahjussi akan menemanimu dan jam 10 nanti kau sudah harus ada di rumah"

Mata Ryeowook membulat kaget. Apa oppanya ini sedang bercanda?

"Yang benar Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook ragu, takut Siwon salah bicara.

Sedangkan Siwon langsung menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tak lupa dia pun memberikan perintah yang tak boleh di bantah oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Woah... Gomawo Oppa"

Wajah manis Ryeowook berbinar bahagia. Kapan lagi sang oppa mengijinkannya untuk pergi bersama sunbaenya itu.

Cup

"Wookie pergi dulu ne..." bergegas Ryeowook turun dari ranjang Siwon, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan riang setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi sang oppa.

Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang yang ditampilkan sang adik. Dan karena matanya sudah semakin berat saja, dia langsung membaringkan dirinya, menarik selimut sebatas dada.

Biarlah sekali-kali mengijinkan Ryeowook untuk pergi main di malam hari. Memang apa sih yang akan di kunjungi gadis itu? paling cuma pergi ke festival kembang api yang sedang berlangsung. Lagipula sudah ada Song Ahjussi yang akan menjaga.

Ya tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan...

Ryeowook hanya pergi sebentar bersama Yesung dan Song Ahjussi...

Wait,

Mata Siwon membuka dengan paksa.

Ryeowook pergi bersama Yesung?

Yesung?

Si kepala besar yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

Oh sial!! Dia kecolongan!!!

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
